


W-wait! What are you saying so suddenly!?

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Lampshade Hanging, Memes, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's this meme template 'Zelda's Response' where different versions of Zelda are shown reacting to something. The original Zelda is portrayed as constantly flustered, so I tried to write something out of that.Zelda is really shy, which is adorable. After Link rescues her, they have some small talk.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	W-wait! What are you saying so suddenly!?

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably ignoring all in-game lore just for a meme, please don't kill me over this.

Link walked past the ashes of what used to be Ganon. He wasn't actually that tough, as opposed to just being annoying. I mean, turning invisible and teleporting around is a pretty cheap tactic. Anyways, Link won, and that's the important part. Through this final door he would find the princess, and they would restore Hyrule back to its former glory.   
As he entered the last room, the princess was kept in place by a wall of fire, which Link put out with his sword.

"Thanks f-for saving me," she stammered quietly. Link nodded in appreciation, which confused the girl.  
"We should probably g-get out while we still can." This made Link hold up a finger to make her wait while he rummaged through his items. He got out his recorder, which he played to teleport them out of the dungeon. They were walking back to the castle, when the princess forced herself to talk.

"W-wow, that's amazing! We're already out!" Link couldn't help but notice how shy and polite this girl was. He'd try to make some small talk, but being a silent protagonist, he had to communicate in gestures. It's unlikely that she knew sign language. The princess noticed his lack of talking.  
"I... I'm sorry, but... do you not... talk? P-please forgive me, but err... are you trying to tell me something?  
Link nodded. He pointed at her while doing some other hand movements, which she managed to understand.  
"You want to know my name? It's... Z-Zelda. What's your name-" She stopped, realising that she made a faux pas, before turning red in the face. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Link tried to reassure her before pointing at her palm. "You want... my hand?"  
He nodded, and she reached out towards him. He traced a finger on her hand, drawing the letters in his name.  
"L... I... N... K... You're name is Link?"  
He nodded. "T-that's a nice name. I like it." She smiled gently at him.

They continued walking, until they approached the castle. Link pointed at the door, asking if he could open it. Zelda shook her head.  
"N-not yet. I... I'd like to give you something."  
She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Now both of them were blushing.  
"S-sorry if that was forward. I just felt like I had to. As a way of thanking you."   
It was Link's turn to smile at her. He asked for her hand again, returning a kiss to it.  
"Oh! Th-Thank you. I believe that we can go in now."

And so, Link opened the door and they entered.


End file.
